


More Than One (a septiplier au)

by Jujusucks717



Category: PewDiePie - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Own Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jujusucks717/pseuds/Jujusucks717
Summary: Jack, William and Sean are your average teenage boys. Jack, the flamboyant, upbeat happy spirit, the one everyone loved and liked. Sean, the troublemaker and outcast. William, the shy quiet boy that was easy to bully. The only difference is they are triplets.When they move to Califorina from Ireland, one of the boys find out that Cali isn't as great as it seems.(I don't know if someone wrote a book like this already. So sorry if it looks like I'm copying them if someone did.)





	1. Moving

"Wait. We're moving? To California? Like USA, California?" Sean said excitedly. Their mother (and by their I mean William, Sean, and Jack.) just told them that they were moving, of course Sean getting the most excited.

"Yes we are. We're moving in a week so say goodbye to your friends and start packing." Their mother said. Sean bolted up the stairs to his room. He has the most packing to do.

"But what if you don't want to say goodbye?" William whined.

"Man up will ya'?" Jack said smiling like an idiot. He too was gonna miss his friends, but he knew it was easy for him to make new ones.

William glared at Jack. "Oh shut up. I'm not as happy-go-lucky as you are." William said.

Jack smiled brightly at that comment. "Thanks!" He said then ran off towards the stairs.

"Mom do I have to move? I can just live with dad." William suggested. 

"There's no way in hell I'm letting you stay at that man's house." His mother said. Their mother was a kind, sweet woman, who happened to fall for a total dickbag.

"But mom!" William whined.

"No buts. Now get up to your room and start packing." His mother said, pointing to the stairs.

William sighed and dragged his feet upstairs. He walked into his room, in which was the smallest in the house.

He could hear Sean's music playing in the background. The walls were almost paper thin. You could hear a lot if you were quiet enough. He smiled a little at how idiotic his brother was and started packing.

He took the things hanging on his wall off and put them in boxes their mom had brought up a couple mintues ago. 

Most of the things on his walls were pictures, some that he took, others just memories. He took his favorite one down and smiled. It was a picture with his brothers. They were dog piling on top of him. He remembered that day like the back of his hand. It was Jack, Sean and William's 14th birthday. He was the one left out, considering he was the shyest one of his family. Once Jack noticed that William was off in the corner alone he went to go get Sean. Jack told him of his master plan to get him wild up. It sure as hell got him wild up. He loved that memory because it constantly reminded him of how much his brothers care about him. Even when they were being a total dickbag.

"Sean! Do you think you can turn your music down?!" Jack yelled.

"It's not possible!" Sean yelled back, turning it up a little more. William laughed at how idiotic his brothers were.

                                        ~

By the next day, Sean had all of his poster packed into boxes. "Shocking to see you finished that first." Jack chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, well I happen to be faster than you think." Sean said, going down the stairs too the kitchen. He took an apple and headed out the door.

"But... I made breakfast." His mom said quietly. She shrugged it off. "Boys breakfast is done!" Their mom yelled from the bottom of the stairs. 

The two boys raced each other down the stairs and to the kitchen. Jack touched the kitchen counter first. "Yes! I win!" He cheered.

"Yeah yeah. Come on, eat." Their mother said, pointing to a stack of waffles.

Jack licked his lips. "Thanks mom! They look delicious!" Jack said, taking three waffles and placing them on a plate.

"Thanks mom!" William smiled in her direction.

"No problem. I'll be upstairs. You boys need to be out of the house by 6:25 okay?" Their mother said.

"Yes mom." Jack and William both said in unison.

Their mother smiled and walked up the stairs. Once she was gone, Jack took the whipped cream and put some more on his waffles.

"You had to wait to do that?" William asked. 

"Yep. You know mom. She would get a little mad I have this much." Jack stated. He lifted his plate to show William, which had a mountain of whipped cream on it.

"Whatever." William rolled his eyes, going back to eating his waffles. 

"Are you gonna miss Valley View?" Jack asked once he was done with his waffles. It was about 6:20. They need to be out side in a couple of minutes.

"Yes. Of course. I don't know how I can manage to make new friends." William said, grabbing Jacks backpack and handing it to him. He grabbed his own and slung it over his shoulder, heading for the door.

"You'll be fine. As long as you have Sean and I, you should be perfectly fine." Jack said, mimicking Williams actions.

William sighed. "Easy for you to say. Your a hyper guy. And not shy!" He said.

"Well sorry we grew up as two different people."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Then why don't you try to be more social."

"Being social is hard." Just as William said that the bus rolled up to their stop. Jack hopped in and sat down next to his friend. William sat in the front, like always.

                                       ~

Sean was already at the school. He walked with his friends everyday. He believed that riding a bus is for little kids, and he hates being treated like a kid.

"Hey Sean. What's up?" His friend, Killian, called for him.

Sean smirked. Killian was his best friend. They have been friends ever since grade 4. This was probably gonna be the hardest part on his fourth. (Cuz there's four of them. Get it? No. Okay that's cool.)

"Nothing much, just moving to North America, California." Sean said casually, trying to act calm to see his friends reaction. 

"Wait, what?" He said, looking Sean in the eye jumping a little.

Sean chuckled. "Well I don't mind leaving this hellhole. Your the only thing I'm gonna miss." Sean shrugged.

"Dude. Forget about me! Your moving! To California! I'm visiting every chance I get." Killian said excitedly. Almost too excitedly. He was acting like a 8 year old. 

"I hope you can visit a lot." Sean laughed. Killian was the only real friend he had. Killian was the only person that actually understood him. Nobody really wants to leave their friend behind, especially if it's hard to make friends. Sean was an outcast in school, he still is to this day. He loved being one but sometimes it can be lonely. He was greatful for Killian coming into his life. He was the only thing that kept him from doing stupid shit all the time. They still do stupid shit, but not enough to get them in big trouble. Killian also had money. He didn't like to be called the 'rich kid' but he was. so he would have no trouble flying himself all the way to America and staying a few nights. 

"Me too. I bet the chick's there are hot!" Sean laughed nervously. The one thing he didn't tell anyone was that he was gay. He thought that being gay would ruin his bad boy reputation. And he loved his reputation.

"I bet. All beach ready babes." Sean said. Killian was gonna add to that but the bell rang. 

"So fucking hot." Killian said, starting to walk towards the schools front doors. "It's fine if we're a little late, right?" He smirked turning around and walking backwards.

Sean rolled his eyes. "When are we not late?"

                                       ~

By the end of the day, Jack told almost everyone in the school that they were moving. He was popular. Everyone loved Jack and William couldn't figure out how. William told his small group of friends. They just hugged him and asked when he was leaving.

"Sunday." He said. It was only Wednesday.

"Will! Don't leave me!" His friend, Eliot, said. Eliot was one of the only people that called William, Will. William would call Eliot, El or idiot. They were best friends. They spent a lot of time together and you almost never saw one without the other.

"Don't say that. I would gladly want to stay with you guys, but I can't leave my mom." 

"Ugh. I know. That's how family works." Eliot sighed.

William put a hand on Eliot's shoulder. "Thanks for understanding. Means a lot. I'm going to miss you." William said, hugging Eliot.

"I'm gonna miss you too." Eliot whispered, hugging Will back. "Your calling or skyping me ever chance you get." Eliot almost shouted, pulling away.

"I will. Don't worry." William chucked.

                                       ~

"It's Friday!" Jack yelled.

"Dude, calm down will ya?" William said.

"Nope!" Jack said popping the 'p'.

"Our last day. I'm gonna miss this place."

"We know! Stop your complaining. I bet there are a lot of geeks and nerds at the new school for you to make friends with!"

"I don't know Jack. You know how socially awkward I am."

"Well than fix it." Jack chuckled.

"It's harder than it looks!" William almost shouted.

Jack put his hands up defenselessly. "Chill out man. Sorry." He said.

The bus rolled up and they got on, sitting in their usual seats. 

Once the bus stopped at their school, William was the first one off while Jack was the last one. They walked into their school, Jack almost immediately got attacked by people hugging him.

"We're gonna miss you!" They said. Jack tried to squeeze his way out of the crowd. Once he managed he found his best friend, Signe, sitting down next to a wall outside. Signe wasn't always his best friend. She was actually his ex. But they new they couldn't just stop talking because they didn't love each other that way. Jack made it his job to make Signe happy. No matter what it takes. But he can't bullshit his way through this one. He felt horrible about it.

He walked up to her and sat down. "Hey." He smiled.

"Hey." She smiled weakly.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, his serious tone kicking in.

"A lot actually."

"Name one."

"You leaving." She said looking at the ground.

Jack sighed. "Signe, I'm gonna miss you, a lot. But I'm kinda getting bored of the people here. You know how much I like to met new people." Jack said, holding her hand. 

"I know Jack! I'm just gonna miss you." Signe said.

"I know. And I'm sorry. But you have plenty more friends. You shouldn't just be worrying about me." Jack said.

"I don't know Jack. How am I gonna get through the school year without my best friend? How am I gonna get through the school year without the only person I can talk too? How?" 

"I'll tell you how your gonna get through it. You are a strong girl. And a tough one. Tough girls don't just 'give up', they fight. And they will keep fighting until they have what they want. You can make it. I believe in you."


	2. California

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys explore their new hometown.

By the end if the week, the triplets were packed and ready to go. Most of their stuff was shipped and in their new house.

"I'm gonna miss this place." William said.

"Oh shut up. You'll be fine." Jack smiled.

"Come on boys! Get in the car!" Their mom shouted, carrying a laundry basket with a bunch of boxes in it.

The boys all hurried into the car, Sean in the front. They always fought about shotgun in the car but they made an agreement. Who ever sits in the front, doesn't get to pick the music. It seemed to work out. Sean didn't really mind not listening to his music since he always had headphones. William was very sharp about his music. It was always his music.

"Boys!" Their mother turned arround facing her sons excitedly. William and Jack both looked up at their mother. Sean, with his headphones in, didn't respond. Their mother sighed and pulled an headphone out of Sean's ear. "Are you excited?" 

"Hell yeah!" Jack said, pumping a fist in the air.

"No." William said. "I'm gonna miss my friends!" He whined.

"Will ya shut up already?" Sean said annoyed.

"Hey! Boys! Just calm down. I'm pretty sure all of you miss your friends, but we have to do this." Their mom said.

"Yeah, but William misses them the most." Jack said, laughing a bit.

"Ok. Fine, I'll shut up about it. God, don't have to be mean about it." William said, facing the window.

Their mom started the car and made their journey to the airport. They did manage to get to the airport with out any more fighting. Which was a plus for their mom.

"You boys have everything right?" Their mom asked.

"Yep." The three said in unison.

~

After they landed, all four of them were exhausted. Their mother called an Uber up to where they were waiting, all quickly getting into the car.

The drive wasn't super long, about 20-30 mintues. Once they got to their new home, Sean was the first one out of the car. He quickly made his way to the front door, examining the dark brick house.

"Don't look to pleased." Jack chuckled softly as he pasted his brother.

"It's pretty cool." Sean shrugged, softening his look. He really did like the house.

"It's bigger than our old one." William said, also passing Sean.

"It's exactly what I showed you in the pictures boys. Why so shocked now?" Their mother asked, unlocking the door. 

When the three boys walked in, all of them froze. The house was nearly empty, just a couple of furniture laying around. Their mother kept walking forward, giggling to herself as she looked back at her sons.

"Can you guys please help me with unpacking instead of staring out into space?" Their mother clapped, snapping them out of their gaze.

Jack jumped first, running around the house. "This!" He stopped, turning to face his siblings. "Is ours!" He said excitedly then turned and ran up the stairs.

Sean chuckled softly at how idiotic his brother was. "Don't get lost!" He yelled.

"No promises!" He could hear Jack yell back.

"Now I'm happy we moved." William said happily and walked over to the kitchen to help his mother.

"Thank you William! At least I know I raised one of my boys right." She smiled.

"I heard that!" Sean yelled.

"Good!" William said back to his brother.

Sean laughed softly and headed after Jack. He could hear all of Jacks gasped and his feet from jumping up and down.

"Sean! Come look at this!" Jack said.

Sean sighed and followed the sound of Jack's voice. "What do ya- Woah." Sean froze, looking around the room. It was big. It had a small loft to the left of the door that looked like it could fit about three or four people in it and a bay window looking over their front yard. The room was empty, besides a couple of boxes and a book shelf.

"It's awesome isn't it!" Jack said excitedly. They both knew that this room wasn't gonna be one of their rooms. They picked rooms before they got to the house to not cause any trouble.

Sean nodded his head. "It is awesome."

"You like the bonus room?" Their mother said, appearing out of nowhere and startling the two boys.

"Mom! This is amazing!" William said running into the room and looking out the window.

"The loft is for when you guys have sleepovers or whatever you want to call them. Or if you don't want go up there then there is enough room on the floor. This room is going to be used for your guy's gaming consoles and activities and stuff. I thought it would be a good idea to get Sean out of his room more often." Their mother explained.

"Gotcha!" William and Jack said, Sean glaring at his mom for the 'staying in your room too much' comment.

"Ok boys! Let's start unpacking!" Their mother shouted, clapping her hands together.

~

"Ugh. Can we be done for the day?" Sean whined, laying down on the couch that was already here.

"Sean, it's only 4. You have been literally unpacking for 20 minutes." His mom said, rolling her eyes.

"That's way to long for me!" Sean said, wiggling his arms.

"Fine, take a break. You should go outside. On second thought, I'm making you boys go outside. Explore the neighborhood! But don't go too far." His mother said, pulling him up so he could stand on this feet. "I'm making the other ones go too so don't start complaining that you have to do everything." His mother added.

"Fine." Sean said, pulling his shoes and jacket on.

Seconds later the two other boys that looked like him came running down the stairs. "Damn it!" William whined as Jack touched the front door.

"I win again! In your face!" Jack said, doing a victory dance.

"Come on losers. Mom wants us out." Sean said, standing up.

"Look who decided to listen to mom for once!" Jack sassed.

"You have your phones right?" Their mother yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Yes!" They all said in unison.

They all rushed through the door, William being the last ones out. "I hate you guys." He mumbled to himself.

Jack and Sean laughed. "We love you too." Jack said, messing Williams hair up.

"Let's go on adventure!" Jack laughed as he walked.

"Shut up will ya?" Sean asked, chucking softly and shoving Jack.

"Don't think it's possible." Jack shrugged, running in front of the two.

Sean laughed. "I think it depends on the situation." He said.

"I don't know.... maybe just around mom." William laughed.

Jack glared at Sean and William. "Thanks for the support guys." Jack said.

"Anytime." William and Sean said in sinc.

As the boys were walking they discovered a trail and a mini shop not far from their house. They went on the trail first, also discovering that the little small forest was a beautiful place to stay and think. They found a small lake, along with a small water fall. The lake was big enough for people to swim in it. It was gorgeous.

"I'm coming here all the time." Sean said to himself.

"Of course you would." Jack chuckled.

"He would probably have parties with his mean ass friends." William said.

"Killian wasn't mean." Sean shrugged. Most of his friends or his friend group were the punks in school. Some of them could be mean, others rude. But one, stood out to him. He was different from the rest. That was his best friend.

"Yeah, but he gets you in trouble a lot." Jack commented.

They decided to turn back and go look at the mini shop a couple blocks away from where they were.

"Not much. He was creative, but I did most of the work. So I got him into trouble really." Sean said, really not wanting to talk about Killian.

They walked and walked, finally reaching the mini shop. It had a big sign that said 'Greysins'. It was a cute little store. 

They walked in and the cashier gave a small smile. Jack waved back, of course. They walked around the little store, looking at the candy. One other person was there. He was hot, but only to Sean. He had a eyebrow piercing on his left eyebrow and he had what looked like a dragon tattoo on his chest. He wore a purple t-shirt and some jeans. His eyes were a slivery grey color. One thing stood out to Sean. The boys hair. It was pink, but it was faded so it was a neon pink almost faded to a cotton candy pink at the tips of his hair. 

He noticed Sean staring and Sean quickly looked away. He smirked, walking up to Sean. Sean was very thankful that his brothers were on the other side of the store.

"Hey." The boy said. His voice was deep and sexy. The boy was a couple inches taller then Sean, making Sean a little mad.

"Hey." Sean smirked, trying not give any hint of how he was blowing up on the inside.

"I'm Edward." The boy, Edward, said.

"Sean."

"Are you knew? I've seen almost everyone in this neighborhood and you don't ring a bell."

"Yes. I am." Sean said. Edward was gonna say something but he was in interrupted by someone shouting.

"William! Look this!" Sean groaned at the voice. It only belonged to the one and only Jack.

"I take it you know them?" Edward chuckled softly.

"Sean! You should too!" Jack shouted. I guess that answers his question.

"Sorry. Brothers." Sean said.

"I get it. I have a brother too. We're twins." Edward shrugged.

"Good to know." Sean said. Just then Jack came running around the corner with William following him.

"Look look!" Jack said excitedly holding a game.

"Jack. I'm talking to someone." Sean said angrily.

"Who cares." Jack said.

"I care." Sean almost growled.

"Guys. We really shouldn't be fight right now." William suggested. He knew that wasn't gonna work but he tried anyways.

"Well I don't care about what you think. William, should we get the game?" Jack asked, turning to face William. 

"Wait, there's three of you?" Edward asked.

"Yep! Get used to it buddy!" Jack said.

"Jack, don't be rude." William said.

"I'm not! I'm just telling him." Jack said.

"Well you happened to have told him in a rude way." Sean butted in, crossing his arms.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Fine." He said. He turned to Edward and put his hand out. "I'm Jack. This is William," He nodded his head towards the boy on his left. "And I'm pretty sure you already met Sean. Now, can I get the game?" Jack begged.

Edward took his hand and turned to Sean. "What a family." Edward smirked.

"Come on Jack. Pretty positive Sean doesn't want us here." William softly laughed. "I'll get you the game."

"Yes!" Jack said, forgetting the conversation he had with Edward and ran over to the cashier. William just shook his head and followed his brother.

"They are so embarrassing. I'm sorry you had to witness that." Sean apologize.

"No need. You guys seem like you have a lot of fun." Edward smiled a bit.

"Yeah. We do. Especially Jack, he's the wild one." Sean smiled, looking over at his brothers.

"You should meet my brother sometime. I think Jack would love him." Edward suggested.

"Really? What's his name?" Sean asked.

"Mark. He had a lot of energy and loves games too." Edward shrugged.

"Hm... they should meet each other. You live in this neighborhood right?" Sean asked. 

"I do. We could walk together if you like." Sean's eyes got wide. He wanted to go but he didn't want his brothers to go with him. That would cause a lot of embarrassment.

"Oh! Sean's got a boyfriend!" Jack shouted.

"Shut up Jack!" Sean said over the laughter of his brothers.

"I can't ma never taught me!" Jack said, laughing even harder.

Sean turned back to a laughing Edward. "Not you too." He whined.

"Don't worry. My house isn't far. Plus, they would be distracted by my brother. If your willing to come?" Edward asked.

Sean sighed. He really didn't want his brothers there but there was no way out of this. "Ok. Well go." Sean smiled.


	3. The Grey House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The triplets meet the twins.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to go to a strangers house? We only met like, 10 minutes ago!" William whined. 

"Come on! Losen up a little. Besides, risks are fun!" Edward said as they were walking. William wasn't too on board with the whole 'going to a strangers house' thing. He just wanted to go home. 'What would mom think?' 'What would mom say?' William thought as they were walking.

"William wouldn't know that. He is a pussy when it comes to taking risks." Sean said.

"Am not! For somethings." William mumbled the last part.

"He's just scared." Jack said, placing a hand on Williams shoulder. 

"Yeah yeah. Can we not talk about this?" William asked.

"I don't know. You seem pretty open about it." Sean chuckled. 

"Shut up will ya?" William snapped.

They all bursted out with laughter. William was the only one not laughing, having his arms crossed and an unamused face. After the boys were done with their little laughing fit, they kept walking for a little while longer. They eventually came upon a small grey house, with a red door. It looked pretty decent on the outside.

Edward threw his hands in the air and said, "Welcome! To my humble abode." He smirked and walked up to the door. 

William glared at Sean and sighed. He quickly followed the boy they just met up to his door. Jack and Sean both shrugged, following their brother.

"Mark! I'm home. I also have some friends over!" Edward shouted once he was in the house. "Mark should be down soon. He's a little weird so.... Jack should be fine." Edward shrugged.

Jack fist pumped. "Yes. I love making friends." He said excitedly.

Sean rolled his eyes, pulling his attention back to Edward. "What do you have to do around here?" Sean asked.

Edward shrugged. "Well we do ha-"

"Who are these people and what are they doing in our house?!" A built guy that looked like Edward but with dark brown hair said. He wore a black tightly fitted v-neck and dark grey sweat pants.

Edward sighed and rolled his eyes. "These were the friends I was talking about." He said turning to face the other boy. "Guys, this is Mark, Mark, Sean, William, and Jack." 

"Hello there. I have never seen you guys around." Mark said.

"We just moved here. Our ma said to go outside and we ended up here." Jack said, taking a step forward. 

"Cool. Well, welcome to California. Where did you move here from?" Mark asked.

Sean tuned out Jack's and Marks conversation and looked over to see a very uncomfortable William.

"Awe. Whats wrong with little Willy?" Sean asked, throwing an arm around Williams shoulders.

"Nothing."

"That isn't true."

"Maybe it is." 

"Don't think so." 

"Will you give up already?" 

"Nope." 

"Can we go home?"

"Nope."

"I hate you."

"Love you too." Sean smirked and messed up William's grey hair.

William glared at Sean and turned to Edward.

"Again, what are we supposed to do?" William asked.

"Whatever you like. For somethings. What do you like to do?" Edward asked.

William thought for a moment. No one has ever really asked him that question so he didn't know how to answer. 

"Lets play games!" Jack almost shouted.

Mark's eyes lit up. "Yeah! What games do you like to play?"

"Any game where you can wreck shit."

"Yeah! Like Just Cause!"

"We should play that!"

Mark smiled brightly. "William, wanna come?" 

"Uh... I don't know. I haven't played a lot." William said shyly.

Mark nodded. "That's ok. You can still play. Its not a hard game." 

William smiled a little. "Yeah. Ok." 

"Great! To my room!" Mark said pointing to the stairs.

"Onward!" Jack chuckled. Mark smiled warmly and lead the two that looked alike to his room, leaving Edward and Sean all alone.

"What do we do?" Sean asked.

"We can get ourselves into trouble?" Edward suggested.

"Lets do it." Sean chuckled softly. Edward smirked and walked to the door. Sean followed, wondering what they would get themselves into.

                                         ~

"How was your guy's day?" Their mother greeted once Sean, Jack, and William walked through the front door.

"I'll let Sean explain this one." William said running up the stairs.

"Oh no. Is it bad?" 

"If you call meeting new friends bad then yes." Jack said, walking to the kitchen to get a snack.

"Oo! Do tell." Their mom said.

Sean sighed and walked over to his mom, sitting down on the only couch set up in the right place.

"Well, we were exploring the neighborhood when we came across a little shop and we met Edward. We talked, ended up going to his house. Jack, William and his brother, Mark, played games while Edward and I...... went out." Sean explained.

"You went a strangers house and got into trouble with him?"

"How did you know I went to get into trouble?" 

"Sean, I raised you. When you say 'went out' you normally go out get yourself into shit."

"Thanks mom." Sean mumbled. He always thought that his mom believe that he was going to hang out with Killian. I guess not. 

"Just know that it wasn't my idea to go to Edwards house. Sean was the one who meet him first." Jack said, walking into the living room with a small cookie.

"That might be true but we didn't get into serious trouble. Just messed with some people." Sean shrugged.

"I got a new game!" Jack shouted out of the blue.

"What game honey?" Their mother asked, ignoring Sean at the moment.

"Just Cause 3." Jack smiled.

"Oh cool!" Their mom said.

"Ima go." Sean said and went to his new room. He was getting tired of Jack's happy mood. 

"Ok honey." His mom said, turning to talk to Jack.

Sean sighed and got up, stretched a little and went up the stairs. He figured he needed to start planning where he was gonna put stuff so he can start hanging his posters up. 

He sighed and opened his door to a nearly empty room. He didn't want to do much but he at least wanted to get his bed set up. But something was keeping his mind distracted. It was the boy with blue hair. He didn't know how he felt about him. What they did today was fun. He knew that Edward has gotten into much more trouble than what they did today. It was nothing bad, just two boys messing around. He had fun today but he didn't know if he wanted to date the boy. Hell he didn't even know if Edward was gay himself. He just wanted the boy near. To know that he was here for him. He wanted someone he could lean on in this city. Who knows, maybe it won't be Edward. 

Sean sighed and looked over to one of the boxes labeled 'Posters'. He slowly moved himself to walk over to the box and open it. The first thing he saw was a small stuffed bear. He smiled to himself and slowly picked the bear up. Underneath the bear was a picture, a picture of him and his brothers. He knew that both of his brother had a picture from their past. All of them meaning great importance to them. They promised to keep the pictures till the day they die. His picture was when they were 10. They were at a park, they were chasing each other. It was before Sean started dying his hair and getting piercings. When they all looked alike.

                                        ~

"Boys! Come on! Time to go!" Their mom yelled. Today was the day they get registered for their new school. They were just gonna look around and see what the school was like. Not really a school day. It was Monday so kids should be there. 

Jack was the first one down. He was all pumped and ready. Then came William. And then Sean. 

"Good your all here. In the car we go." Their mom was taking classes in driving before she moved so she drive when she got here. (Idk if thats a thing but its happening!) They piled into the car and drove to the school. The school wasn't too close but not too far. 

The school was nice. Looked a couple years old. "Are you guys nervous?" Their mom asked before she got out of the car. 

"Nope." Sean said popping the 'p'.

"Yep." William mumbled.

"A little! But I'll get over it." Jack shrugged. He didn't let it show but he was freaking out inside. 'What if they don't treat you the same at this school.' 'What if they don't like how loud I am?' Jack thought. I was tearing him up. He wasn't sure how to think.

Their mom got out if the car and waited for her sons. They all looked at each other and nodded. They got out and followed their mother. 

"Hi! How can I help you?" The receptionist said. 

"Hi. We just moved and-" 

Jack tuned them out and looked around the office. It was decent. Set up a little weirdly. The main office lady was right in the front, while they had another desk behind a wall with doors to the counselors office and the principals office. 

"Your guy's first day will be Wednesday just because the school need to get your schedules and stuff like that. That should be all!" The office lady smiled warmly.

"Thanks so much. Come on boys. Were leaving." Their mom said, walking to the door. Just as Jack and his brothers were leaving, they all noticed a familiar face. The very messy blue haired boy walked by looking like he just came up from P.E. 

Edward smirked when he saw them. He quickly turned his attention away form them and to the office lady, Mrs. Clinton Jack remembered. 

They left without a single word, Sean regretting not saying 'Hi' or at least waved. 

                                       ~

Sean, William and Jack all set out to go to the mini store they found a yesterday. Their mom wanted some junk food and the boys wanted to explore their neighborhood a little more.

Sadly, to Jack and Sean, Edward nor Mark was at the store. They quickly bought their mom her junk food and left. 

They walked around for about 15 minutes until they came across a familiar house. It was the grey one they were at yesterday.

"No. Were not knocking." William spoke once he noticed where they were.

"Why not? It could be fun." Jack said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Willy, come on. They don't mind us being here." Sean said, shoving Jacks face so he would stop wiggling his eyebrows. 

William looked at his brothers. "I think mom wants her food now." 

"And if you don't wanna go to Edwards house then you can go take it to her." Sean smirked.

"There's no way in going alone. I'll get lost."

"Then better get knocking."

"Why do you wanna hang out with his guy so much? Do you like him?" William said in a little girly voice.

"I do not! Its nice to know that i have a friend already." 

"What a shocker." Jack mumbled, making William laugh.

"Guys, were just standing in front of their house debating on knocking or not. And you think you have lives?" William sassed.

"I think we should knock." Sean said.

"But what if they're not home?" Jack said.

"They may not be. Also," William held up the bag off food. "We have this to deliver." 

"Ugh. Fine. We won't knock then. Let's just go." Sean sighed. Little did his brothers know he desperately wanted to see the blue haired boy again.

All Sean could think about was the blue haired boy. He didn't want to be away from him. 'At least I will see him at school.' Sean thought. 

Once they got to their house, they gave their mom her junk food and all three boys ran upstairs. Neither one of their rooms were completely unpacked, just posters beds and desks.

Jack eyed his room. He didn't know if he liked the way it was set up or not. He always changed the look of it every few months. He liked change. It made him happy. He was messing with is desk when he heard a knock.

"Yes?" He said still moving the desk.

His mother walked in with some cookies. "Thought you might want these." 

"I'm not in the mood." Jack said sarcastically and grabbed the plate full of cookies.

"Whatever you say." His mother chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> So! This is my first time actually publishing a fan fic. (I don't like my other ones.) And my plan is to write it all then post it because I hate waiting and I know other people hate waiting too so... yeah. But that plan changed so... if i dont post just pester me about it. I give you permission. I won't be annoyed. Just gives me a reason to keep writing. 
> 
> I still feel like this chapter is pretty short. Hm..
> 
> Anyways! Mark and Edward should be introduced in the next chapter.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~ BUCKY ✌


End file.
